Mr And Mrs Alfred F Jones
by AwesomePastaSauce
Summary: HEY! Anyways, this is M for a reason! It is Usuk, with eventual FrUk. Warnings will be in each chapter. Arthur is extremely OOC! 4 years ago, two men bumped into each other on campus. They bond, and do live happily ever after! For a while. Al, changing because of his brother, Matthew being institutionalized, for reasons unknown. He goes slightly insane. And Arthur is clueless.


**AN: Bonjour! Welcome to my first story, I will give you a brief view of myself.**

 **My BETA is HetalianOtaku, fabulous she. I am co-writing Not Decided with her, (BTW, her doc name for that is Heta at Hogwarts! We'll come up witch a creative title later.)**

 **We both have Mel, (a third BETA. She's creating her account later, that's why she's just a voice in our head for right now. MEL: OH FUCK YOU! Ali: She just made hers...) To make it easier, we all have nicknames. HetalianOtaku: Ali, HerrOtaku, Bitch, Heta/HetaKu. AwesomePastaSauce: APS, Claire, Herr Iggs, Fucker, Awesome Sauce/Awesome. Mel: FuckerOfThePastas, (Ali: Best name ever right?) FotP, Herr Pasta, Wisdom, Mel, Cuck, PastaFucker. Anyways, I don't own, and enjoy!**

 **W-Q-V-P-W=4**

"Arthur! Arthur! Where are you~?" Alfred yelled, his slightly high pitched voice echoing through the house that was bordering on a mansion. "Ah, you know I don't like it when we play this game. I'm getting a little angry." He said, his carefree attitude faltering, the facade slowly dying. He walked up the stairs, hearing a whimpering noise off to the side a little bit. "Oh, can that be you precious?" the whimpering increased in volume, answering his question. He approached the door quietly, giving the illusion that nothing was wrong.

Alfred threw open the door, not giving the inhabitant any chance to prepare for the onslaught of abuse. "Slut. What were you doing in here, aye? Hiding from your master, naughty boy..." he rambled off, making Arthur whimper. "Ah, what's wrong sweetheart? Scared? You should be. I'm angry with you, and you should've listened to me." The sunny blonde said menacingly, "I-I am sorry, Alfred-" "Don't. Call me that." "S-sorry Alfie..." the dirty blonde male said, looking at the ground. Alfred tsked. "Ah ah ah... Master, Alfie. So close sweetheart" he reached down and pet him on the head, Arthur flinched involuntarily at first, but then leaning into the touch, needing the human comfort.

Alfred slapped him, "Slut." He said simply. Arthur whimpered flinching away into the corner of the closet. "Follow me. We're going back to where you belong." Arthur obediently stood up, following the man who was currently controlling his entire life. "Good job. Just keep listening this time." Alfred smiled at him, which is a misleading statement. It wasn't a smile of love of encouragement, just a leer of lust. ' _But it always hadn't been like this_ ,' Arthur seemed to always think in this situation.

But he was right. It wasn't always this abusive, controlling, horrible situation. There were times where Alfred was actually happy, the original man with boyish good looks Arthur had originally fallen in love with. Shining, sky blue eyes, hair, the colour of wheat and sticking out in every which way, and a beautiful, happy, smiling face. But here they were. Straight out of college, already rather successful, Al always did have a knack for business, never mind the fact his parents already DID own one of the most famous and successful businesses. But, anyways, this is the time for reminiscing, not questions why or how.

 **A/N: Nest chapter will be long ago. And the beginning of the adventure! Anyways, welcome to the Waiting room! Where we'll talk to guests. MEL! ALI! Come OUT! *They walk in from behind a blood red curtain. "** That's a white curtained stained with the blood of or enemies, and a drop from each victim. And it's a floor length curtain. So we have many enemies. Mwuahaha." _"OH HELL YEAH WE DO!"_ **"Mel be quiet. Ali, don't give away our secrets, and we'll see you all next chapter, until then.** _AU REVOIR!_ Hasta La Pasta~ Lovingly,

 _FotP_ HetalianOtaku **AwesomePastaSauce.**


End file.
